


Eyebrows

by puppiesnclickers



Series: Addy x Reader Collection [1]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppiesnclickers/pseuds/puppiesnclickers
Summary: Addy decides that a miniature spa day is in order despite your protests; 10K’s POVFirst posted on: http://puppiesnclickers.tumblr.com





	Eyebrows

“You know, if you would stop moving for a second then this would already be done and over with!” 10k was watching on in thinly veiled amusement, resting in the plush and intact zebra print bean bag chair. The picture would look like something else was taking place entirely to the regular survivor if he was being honest with himself, but thankfully the actions before him were completely innocent. For the most part.

Addy had decided that it was that time of the month again, and when the prospect of a roof over your heads for the day was put into light, she practically jumped at the chance. Now, by all means, it was probably the most torturous thing he had to endure, but he participated because it brought an almost sadistic joy to Addy’s mood at any given time. But seeing her straddling you on the bed, a pair of tweezers and a mischievous glint in her eye, while you tossed and turned your head, was just too hilarious to stop.

It wasn’t as if you hated the spa days that she would throw at you, and 10k would be lying to himself wholeheartedly if he agreed that you loved them. It was mainly that every time she advanced on you with the small metal instrument that was currently gripped between her teeth, you loved making it a game of cat and mouse. And if 10k really thought about it, he figured out that it was a good way to get close to each other without raising suspicion of your major crush on the redhead.

Watching the two of you interact with each other was probably one of the greatest things that everyone in the group enjoyed nowadays. The flirting was consistent and would involuntarily slip out of your mouth before you ever really caught on, and watching Addy try to make a good enough comeback had the young man hanging onto the edge of his metaphorical seat. During car rides, she would always sit as close to you as possible, and if space was occupied next to you at any given moment, she would worm her way between who it was you were chatting with or literally move them to take her current place. The sickeningly sweet way she would pull you into her side as you two were walking and you would reciprocate by winding an arm around her waist.

Watching as you still struggled to escape her hold on you was still as amusing as it was five minutes ago. This, coupled with the fact she couldn’t get your head to stay still and you most likely were dizzy by now made a small huff of air escape parted lips. He shuffled on the bean bag chair then, adjusting his gangly legs and pausing when he noticed the protests cease into thin air. Looking up, his eyes widened as he took in the scene of you two slowly kissing, Addy’s hunched form shifting on your frame while your hands roamed down to her hips. An uncomfortable blush tinted his neck and cheeks as the kiss got a little more heated, her kisses trailing from your mouth to ear, before sucking softly on the cartilage. A surprised moan escaped your lips, eyes closed in bliss and he scratched the back of his neck, more uncomfortable than before.

Knowing to make himself scarce, 10k stood slowly, trying not to disturb the two of you and your make out session. Checking to see if his gun was strapped securely to his back, he nodded absentmindedly when feeling the heavy weight situate itself properly before tiptoeing to the closed door. He was standing in front of the wooden obstruction now, and right as his hand was poised over the metal knob, a loud yelp came from the bed followed by a stream of cackling. Turning quickly, he spotted you with a hand rubbing your now plucked eyebrow, a grimace on your lips before he noticed that Addy had fallen off of the bed and onto the floor, red-faced and gasping for air while trying to hold in laughter.

“You are so dead Adds. I swear to God if you do that again I will kick your ass,” you complained, sighing irritably while sitting up and looking around the room, spotting 10k before blushing yourself. He shifted his feet, turning to leave the room again as Addy spoke up from the floor, having finally calmed down enough to not be shaking in silent laughter.

“Don’t worry (Y/N), I promise that I won’t do that again.” Her words were sincere, and since it seemed like everything was going to be okay for the time being, 10k cautiously moved back to the bean bag chair, not detecting the small whispered omission to herself. _“At least not when we have company.”_

Let’s just say that Addy managed to get you alone later that night and that by morning 10k wasn’t able to look either of you in the eye.


End file.
